The invention relates specifically to robot type manipulators, which, typically, may have at least an arm component and an end effector movable with respect to said arm, wherein the end effector supports a tool, such as a part gripper. Most often, it is necessary to provide motive power to the tool from a base portion of the machine, and the motive power is frequently pressurized fluid. In typical prior art assemblies, the fluid is conveyed from the base member to the end effector tool by fluid-carrying hoses which are draped along the assembly and arranged with slack to permit relative movement between the tool and the base. However, in manipulators having many individual or compound movements of relative parts it is possible that the hoses can inhibit the tool movement, and the hoses may themselves be damaged through flattening or rubbing on machine components as the arm is articulated.
Applicant has obviated many of the difficulties inherent in the prior art power hose designs by providing an assembly which minimizes the use of external hosing on a manipulator arm.